Super Saiyan of Legends
by Xenonwing
Summary: AU where Movies or Buu Saga do not exist. Gohan dies. 10 years later, a new evil looms over Earth. Gohan and Goku return, stronger than ever, with Gohan becoming the LSSJ.
1. Bojack Unbound

**Super Saiyan of Legends – The Return of Gohan**

**A Dragon Ball Z FanFic**

**Chapter 1: Bojack Unbound**

_A thousand years ago, he perished_

_The ground was said to quake beneath his feet_

_He burned; lightning danced as if it worshipped him in a beautiful green flame_

_There were several others like him, yet he stood above all others_

_Alas, his own might consumed him and he disappeared into an eternal darkness_

_This was the_ _**Super Saiyan**_

_A thousand years later, shall he be reborn_

Gohan, or otherwise known as the Great Saiyaman growled as, in a flash of light, a golden fire surrounded him. His eyes flashed jade and his hair spiked upwards, turning blond. The surge of power caused the cliff he was standing on to crumble apart. The superhero however, remained in the air and locked eyes with the blue-skinned Djinn in front of him.

Bojack smirked at him in response. "So this is the Super Saiyan that was said to create earthquakes as he walked? Then the rumours that I had heard one thousand years ago must've been false. You're pathetically weak."

_Final Flash!_

_Ma…Sen…Ko…HA!!!_

The blasts hit Bojack straight at his back and he slammed into the ground faster than a normal human could ever hope to track. Gohan shielded his jade-green eyes with his muscular arm to avoid the blinding light and the debris that followed.

Sensing the all-too-familiar Ki, the Hybrid smirked as he lowered his arm. "Nice of you to join us, Vegeta and Piccolo."

"Humph," Vegeta responded as he blurred in behind Gohan, Piccolo at his side. "If someone told me fourteen years ago, that the spawn of my deceased clown of a rival would have become so weak that Cueball could beat him, I would've laughed at his face and Big Banged him into the next century. Now, I don't feel that way."

"Krillin," Gohan corrected, "Can not beat me. As a Mastered Super Saiyan, I'm stronger than Piccolo there. And I have a four-year-old daughter to raise and a pregnant wife to take care of, so excuse me if I can't get enough time for training. Anyways, I can still ascend further."

"Then why don't you, Gohan? Why do you keep holding back?" Piccolo asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Never mind that," Vegeta said before Gohan could answer his mentor's question. "Any info on tall, dark and blue over there, Wise One?"

Ignoring the Prince of All Saiyans' sarcasm, the Super Namek responded in a slightly worried tone. "If the knowledge I gained after merging with Kami is correct, then that is Bojack, a powerful Djinn that was supposed to have been sealed in a star in the Orion Constellation by the Kais one thousand years ago."

"Then whatever knowledge you gained must be wrong. One thousand years ago, the strongest being in the galaxy was the Legendary Super Saiyan. We're _all _much stronger than the average Super Saiyan, yet he appears to be…"

Piccolo smirked. Vegeta still didn't want to admit it, "Stronger?"

"Humph."

"He must've been training while sealed away," Gohan replied. "It's the only explanation. We got so strong after only a year worth. Imagine how strong he could get after a thousand."

"We're Saiyans. He's not." Vegeta replied arrogantly.

Suddenly, a dome of light sprung out from where Bojack had crashed. The Z Warriors shielded their eyes from the intensity of the light as Bojack flew out of his crater and glared at them with his pupil-less white eyes, that seemed to give a new meaning to 'blind rage'.

"It's over for you," Bojack announced as he pulled back his right arm and a green Ki-Ball gathered inside it. He clenched his fist, compressing the Ki, and then threw it at the three Z Warriors.

Gohan and Vegeta blurred out of vision, revealed Piccolo with his signature attack charged up—

_Special Beam Cannon!_

—and he fired it straight at Bojack's Ki-Ball. The spiralling beam of light stopped the Ki-Ball from advancing and then slowly pushed it back towards Bojack. The said Djinn grinned like a maniac and back-handed it away.

"Impressive, for a Namek. May I inquire your name?"

"I have three names. I am called Nail by my fellow Namekians, as Kami throughout Heaven and HFIL. But on Earth, I am known as the reincarnated Piccolo Daimao."

"Demon King? This might get interesting."

"Your fight is with me, freak!" Vegeta roared as he reappeared behind the blue-skinned Djinn, now in his Super Saiyan state and kicked him in the spine. The blow didn't seem to faze Bojack in the slightest, as he turned around with an annoyed expression, which changed to a shocked expression at seeing the Prince of All Saiyans in his transformed state and then at Gohan, also transformed.

"Two Super Saiyans? How is that possible?!"

"Only one of us is going to be _your _Angel of Death! Gohan," Vegeta tilted his head slightly to glance at the half-Saiyan, "Stay put. This is my fight."

Gohan grunted, but nodded.

Vegeta closed his eyes and crouched into a horse-riding stance. Sensing the power hidden inside him, he roared ferociously as he forced extra power into the Super Saiyan. As a result, his aura increased tenfold. His muscles now bulged out so much that the blood vessels became visible, his hair spiked further and were pulled even more upwards by an unknown force and the killer intent he was radiating seemed to be scaring every animal that had been foolish enough to stay in the vicinity shitless.

He opened his eyes and grinned at the enemy, "I am Super Vegeta!"

Grinning further at Bojack's surprised expression, he lunged at the blue-skinned Djinn and attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks, ones that said Djinn seemed to have only slight difficultly dodging.

"What the Hell is that idiot doing?!" Piccolo exclaimed. "Bojack is having no trouble dodging his blows, and at this rate the Ascended Super Saiyan will drain him Ki-less in a matter of minutes!"

"That's Dad for ya. He doesn't care who or how he's fighting, as long as he's fighting…" Trunks said as he appeared out of nowhere. Goten, Krillin and Androids Seventeen and Eighteen followed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gohan asked.

"Three big power levels and a ton of explosions. Where could a member of Earth's Special Forces be, I wonder?" Seventeen replied smirking. Piccolo briefed them on the enemy.

"So… anyone got a plan?" Krillin asked.

"Blast 'em into the next millennium." Piccolo replied.

Goten and Trunks glanced at each other, grinned, and transformed into Super Saiyans.

"You shouldn't have said that in front of the boys, especially not even they were sugar-high." Eighteen told Piccolo.

"They were sugar-high?" Piccolo asked, a bead of sweat running down his green forehead. "Damn."

"Forget about that, now! Launch all your best attacks. Don't hold back!" Gohan said as he crouched and started gathering Ki.

_Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!!!_

_Destructo Disk!_

_Infinity Bullet!_

_Flash Bomb!_

_Kamehameha!_

_Double Buster!  
_

_Special Beam Cannon!_

Super Vegeta and Bojack suddenly felt a horde of several different Kis approaching. Vegeta immediately disappeared, but Bojack was not so lucky. He was hit with full force of the seven different concentrated energy attacks.

As the smoke cleared, it revealed Bojack with only slightly burn marks here and there, but without any serious injuries.

"Great. It didn't even scratch him," muttered Gohan.

"Hey, you!" Vegeta yelled as he appeared besides the other fighters, "What did I tell you?! I had him on the ropes! This is my fight, don't interfere!"

"Shut up, Vegeta!" Piccolo yelled back, "He was toying with you and you know it! You're gonna get us all killed!"

"You dare tell _me_, the Prince of all Saiyans to shut up!?" Vegeta yelled back.

"Vegeta, look out!" Gohan's cry came late and before he knew it, Vegeta went rocketing down due to the force of Bojack's punch.

The Djinn then twisted in mid-air and a single side-kick from him sent all the Z Fighters hot on Vegeta's trail. Their impact with the ground caused a mushroom cloud to rise into the air before dissipating.

"Heh, heh. You're all weak. None of you can stand up to me!" Bojack yelled as he suddenly launched a horde of Ki-Missiles straight where the Z Warriors had landed—

_Energy Wave Volley!_

—and several chunks of the Earth were hurled off the ground and into the air where the strong winds withered them away into small dust particles. The once barren desert was now a ruin of rocks and sand.

Gohan and Vegeta both lifted the chunks off themselves and panted for air, their transformations reverted. They didn't look in good shape either. Gohan's GI was torn and Vegeta was bleeding from a head wound.

"Thanks a lot, Gohan. If it weren't for you and your pesky Earthling friends – and that Namek too – I would've destroyed that demon by now!"

Gohan grunted in annoyance.

~Gohan~

His eyes widened. That voice.

~What's the matter, Gohan? ~

'_Not you again! Just shut up!' _Gohan yelled mentally.

He suddenly felt being pulled into a tunnel and before he knew it—

* * *

**(Gohan's Mindscape)**

—he was staring at his eleven-year-old self in the Super Saiyan 2 state.

"You!" Gohan yelled, "Just what the HFIL are you?!"

SSj2 Kid Gohan chuckled. A dark, sinister chuckle, "I am _you_ and you know it. Join me. Only my rage, my power will let you win against Bojack!"

"You're him! That monster who took control when I first ascended! Your desire to torture Cell caused Dad's death! It's your fault I had to grow up without a father!" Adult Gohan exclaimed with the slightest hint of a tear in his left eye. "I'm through with you and your demonic strength! If the power of the Ascended Saiyan is gonna transform me into some kind of monster who tortures others without even caring about his loved ones, I don't want that kind of power!"

"You imbecile!" Kid Gohan growled, "I made a mistake. So sue me! You can't say Cell didn't deserve it! He deserved every bit of what I gave to him."

"But your mercilessness caused Dad to die!"

"People like Cell and Bojack have slaughtered millions without mercy. They don't deserve it! I am the Saiyan inside you, Gohan! You can never be whole without me!" The Super Saiyan 2 brought his hand forward, "Remember what Dad said during the Kamehameha duel with Cell? 'Don't hold back'. You won back then only because you let me out. Again, you can only harness your true strength _if you let me out_."

Gohan clenched his teeth and glared at the offered hand.

"As we speak, Bojack is planning to destroy Earth. If you want protect the ones you love, you _will_ let me take control."

Gohan sighed and grabbed the hand.

"Finish it quickly."

"Where's the fun in that?"

* * *

**(Earth)**

"Spawn of Kakarot? Gohan?!" Vegeta yelled. "KAKABRAT!!!"

Gohan's eyes shot open, revealing the fearsome jade of the Super Saiyan. "Shut up, Vegeta."

Vegeta, and everyone else behind him, could not believe the pulse of energy that Gohan suddenly emitted. It was unreal, and it was only a pulse!

(Enter 'Gohan's Anger' by Bruce Falconer as a Theme Song here)

"AAH! ERR… HRAAAAAAA!!!" Gohan shrieked as the aforementioned jade pupils disappeared completely from view, rolling to the back of his head. His body glowed in a yellowish-gold light. His hair turned rigid, now an electric blond shade contrary to the bleach blond of the Mastered Super Saiyan, as well as becoming longer and spikier than before.

His muscles swelled out and all of a sudden the pebbles and boulders around him were thrust into the air by force of his Super Saiyan aura bursting into existence, which was now pulsing at a much higher frequency than before, discharging the signature lightning bolts of the Ascended Saiyan.

Gohan's pupils reappeared, now with a slightly extra, almost unnoticeable blue hue. "You are finished, Bojack."

"What?!" Vegeta exclaimed in disbelief, "I thought he was bluffing! There's no way he could become an Ascended Saiyan again! Not when he hasn't trained properly in fourteen fucking years! His body should've forgotten how to transform!"

Piccolo smirked. "Way to go, Gohan."

"Whoa! That's Gohan?!" Trunks exclaimed.

"He's awesome!" Goten yelled.

Bojack grinned. "Finally, a good challenge."

He raised the _Omega Bomb_ he was going to launch at the ground. It would drill its way towards the core and destroy it. Let's see if this Super Saiyan could beat it. The chance was low, but it didn't really matter, did it? He was stronger anyway.

"Here, Super Saiyan!" He flicked his muscle-clod wrist and the gigantic Ki-Ball, following its creator's instruction, started advancing towards Gohan.

"HRAA!" Gohan powered up one last time before flying towards the Omega Bomb, Mach-speed.

The Ascended Saiyan punched the Ki-Ball, causing the Ki to become unstable and react violently to the outside force. It started twisting around his palm like quicksand, but before it could suck him in—

_Super Kamehameha! (One-Handed)_

—Gohan launched his father's signature attack, sending the ball back towards Bojack.

The blue-skinned Djinn retaliated by fired another, much smaller Ki-Ball, barely the size of a clenched fist, into the Omega Bomb. Said bomb disappeared without a sound. What Bojack didn't realize, however, was the fact that the Kamehameha still went through and hit him dead on, engulfing him completely.

Gohan, still in the sky, wordlessly turned his head to the side and appeared to be glaring at something invisible. That was a second before Bojack flickered into view, first degree burn marks all-over his body.

"It would seem we're equal in strength."

"You're done enough harm to my planet," Gohan replied in a tone free of all emotions. "Even if we're almost equal, I'm gonna kill you. I won't let you do anymore harm to home and my family."

"How do you plan to kill me without killing yourself?"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

Bojack's eyes widened. "What?!"

Piccolo, having picked up the mid-air exchange of words with his Namekian hearing, also responded in a similar manner to Bojack, "What?!"

"What's he planning, Namek?!" Vegeta asked.

"He's gonna commit suicide!" Piccolo informed. Vegeta growled while the Destruction Duo exclaimed simultaneously:

"WHAT?!" Trunks yelled.

"No, Gohan!" Goten yelled.

"Goten!" Gohan called. Once again his tone was void of emotions, but his mouth tilted upwards slightly, resembling the slightest hint of a smile, "Take care of Mom, Videl and Pan. And the unborn, too. For me, all right?"

"But-but Gohan!" Goten choked out, "You can't leave us! We both know how much Mom misses Dad! If you leave us too, she'll be devastated!"

"Then keep getting good grades to keep her happy." Gohan replied simply, making Goten smile, albeit a sad one. He then raised his head to look at Bojack straight in the eyes – or lack thereof, as Bojack had no eyes.

"You wouldn't dare! Saiyans aren't that selfless!" Bojack yelled in fear.

"Good thing I'm only half-Saiyan." Gohan replied, before suddenly, his Ki started rising.

And rising.

And rising.

"No! Gohan!" Goten yelled again. The rest were too shocked to do anything. First Goku and now…

_SHINING NOVA!!!_

Gohan started glowing in a crystal blue light, which spread out of his body and formed a dome that started engulfing everything.

"Get away, now!" Piccolo ordered, and everyone followed his command wordlessly. Everyone, except Goten and Trunks.

"What are you doing, you can't just leave Gohan to kill himself like that!" Trunks yelled. Goten on the other hand was a crying mess.

Vegeta and Piccolo grunted and knocked the two boys unconscious. Picking them up, Trunks on Vegeta's shoulder and Goten on Piccolo's, they powered up and flew away before Gohan's attack would get strong enough to suck them in.

Bojack immediately turned around and started to fly away as well, at Mach Eleven-worth speeds, but it was already too late. Soon, the Shining Nova started to pull him in. Before long, his legs had been sucked.

"No!"

His torso followed.

"NO!"

Soon everything was inside except his head.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!"

With that last shriek of anguish, Bojack disappeared into oblivion.

Along with Son Gohan, the Great Saiyaman.

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_**NEXT CHAPTER: FIVE YEARS LATER**

* * *

**==Some Facts To Be Noted==**

1) To new readers, this is the rewrite of _The Return of Gohan_, which I've probably deleted already.

2) This Bojack is not the same Bojack as in the DBZ Movie. I just copied the name and the appearance. This is a completely new guy.

3) The guy who talked to Gohan was his dark half, the merciless Saiyan side of him that came out when he first transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. He's an OC by the way.

4) I got the Shining Nova attack from _Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light_. It's Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon's attack, where he self-destructs and takes one other card with him.

5) Vegeta can't go Super Saiyan 2 yet. Super Vegeta is the Second Grade of Super Saiyan.

6) The Majin Buu Saga never took place, so Goku never returned to Earth.

7) None of the movies ever took place in this timeline, except the specials.

8) Unlike in the previous story, I will not be providing Power Levels anymore. I now know why Toriyama never did it after the Mirai Trunks Saga. Just imagine: if newly transformed Super Saiyan Goku's Power Level was 150 Million, then it would be completely impossible to calculate the Power Levels after the Imperfect Cell Saga. Not even with a 12-Digit Calculator.


	2. Super Saiyan 3

**Super Saiyan of Legends – The Return of Gohan**

**A Dragon Ball Z FanFic**

**Chapter 2: Super Saiyan 3**

_Quote of the Day: I teach you to lie, cheat, and steal, and as soon as my back's turned you wait in line? -Dr. Gregory House_

**(Kami's Lookout)**

The Z Warriors stood behind Dende, the young Guardian of Earth, in front of who rested the seven mystical Dragon Balls in a perfect circle.

The young green Namekian raised his arms and called out in the loudest voice he could muster: "Arise, Shenron!"

The sky suddenly went dark and the Dragon Balls glowed yellow before the slim and sleek figure of the Eternal Dragon shot out and glared down at the defenders of Earth.

"**Thou have summoned me. I shall grant thou two wishes. Speak them now!**" Shenron bellowed in his beyond-than-horse voice.

"Hurry it up," Vegeta muttered impatiently, leaning against the wall farthest from the group with his arms crossed over his chest. Piccolo growled at him and walked forward.

"Shenron, I wish to bring the Half-Saiyan known as Son Gohan back to life!" he yelled.

The Dragon's eyes glowed a fiery crimson. A first-time seer would've pissed his or her pants. But the Z Warriors were more than used to Shenron's quick temper and scariness, so they just ignored it. Besides, they knew that the reason the eyes were glowing was because he was bringing Gohan back.

Or so they thought.

"**I cannot grant thee the wish, for the one you call Son Gohan cannot be located.**"

Everyone's eyes widened and they, even Vegeta, screamed in chorus. "What?!"

* * *

**(Earlier, Other World) **

Goku and Gohan landed at a barren wasteland… in Other World. What was a barren wasteland doing in Heaven, I have no idea.

"Dad, I'm getting impatient. Why did you take me here?" Gohan asked his father. Both had been overjoyed to see each other, but saddened later when they realized that Gohan would be wished back by the Dragon Balls and that their reunion would be cut short.

Out of nowhere, Pikkon had shown up with a message from the Grand Kai. He had whispered it in Goku's ear, and Goku had immediately become stoic and serious again. He had ordered Gohan to follow him, and now they had arrived here.

Goku sighed, "Son. What you're about to find out might change your life, but I think that it's for the better."

Gohan felt uneasy, but kept walking forward, following his beloved father. Soon, they arrived at a huge cave.

When I say 'huge', I mean fifty meters in height.

Gohan stared, gaping. "What the Hell is that?!"

Goku chuckled. "Come on, it's not gonna gobble you up." He walked in and disappeared into the darkness.

Gohan gulped. "That's pretty convincing," he muttered to himself and hesitantly walked in after the First Super Saiyan.

Gohan suddenly lost sight of everything. It was so dark inside the cave that he had lost track of his father. Reaching out with his Ki-sensing abilities, Gohan spotted his father walking away in front of him. He hurried to catch up with him. Luckily, there were no obstacles in his way so he didn't have to worry about accidentally kicking his foot on an invisible stone and get swollen toes for the rest of the Afterlife.

* * *

**(Earth, Kami's Lookout)**

Piccolo was the first to regain his composure. He growled at the Dragon (with the Dragon growling back to show him who's boss, although that didn't work as Piccolo ignored it), and yelled in his most fearsome Demon King voice: "What is the meaning of this, Dragon?!"

"**I **_**humbly **_**advice you to treat me with honour, Namek**!!!" Shenron yelled in his face, causing half the tiles at the Lookout to get blown away. More work for Mr. Popo, "**I cannot locate the one thou call Son Gohan. The most likely explanation is that he has perished from the plain of existence**."

It was at that moment that everyone on the Lookout, including Vegeta, was paralyzed with fear.

"No…" Videl muttered. She had been silent all this time, quietly waiting for her husband to come back so she could pound him into the next millennium for even thinking of pulling a stunt like that. But now, this green beast who was supposedly said to have supreme knowledge, had just told her that her beloved Gohan no longer existed.

It was unbearable.

She broke down crying.

Piccolo stared at his hands. "Gohan… my pupil… what did you do to yourself…………?"

* * *

**(Other World)**

Gohan could see the light.

Well, not in that sense. But after walking through a pitch-black cave, any bit of light would seem heavenly.

Gohan didn't know how ironic that statement was going to prove. He walked out of the other side of the cave, to see the most beautiful landscape he had ever scene. Mount Paoz paled in comparison to this.

The whole area was covered with lush green grass. It was a gigantic garden of beautiful trees and shrubs and bushes, all in perfect sync and harmony with each other. There were flowers on everything, including the grass. He could see a dirt path, which appeared to be the one he was standing on currently. There were beautiful ponds and flowing rivers and he could see various forms of cute wildlife running around playing. There was a whole sunflower garden right besides him. If this wasn't _true _Heaven, he didn't know what it was.

"How do you like it, son?!" Gohan was snapped out of his thoughts at that voice. He looked up and saw his father hovering in the sky.

"Dad! It's beautiful. What is this place?!" Gohan yelled back.

"This is a special area in the Afterlife where no one can bother us. It's the dominion of the Elder Kai. I've brought you here to help you bring out your full potential," replied Goku from above.

"Bring about my potential? But Dad, I'm already an Ascended Saiyan. How much more strong could I possibly get?"

Goku smirked. Actions spoke louder than words, so instead of explaining it to his now grown-up son, he simply transformed into a Super Saiyan.

He then reached into the deepest corners of his mind, and felt the power stored deep inside him. Summoning it all out, he yelled as he opened his eyes.

"_HRAAARGH_!!!" As Goku screamed, his hair lengthened and stood even more upright then before, leaving only a single bang in front of his face and the rest erect. The colour of his hair had changed from golden-blonde to electric blonde. The shape of his eyes hardened further and his muscles bulged out even more. The aura surrounding him increased tenfold. Instead of being smooth and flowing, the aura now resembled a rapidly ignited golden fire. Surges of electricity accompanied this new form, discharging from inside the aura. And the Ki that was radiating off of Goku after transforming was unbelievable.

Gohan had to go a quarter of his Power Level just to be able to face the winds that Goku's Super Saiyan 2 was causing. It was indescribable. Goku was much stronger than he was as an Ascended Saiyan. Much, _much_ stronger. If Goku had gone against Bojack, he would've knocked him flat in a simple second with no injuries whatsoever.

Vegeta was right after all. Gohan hadn't realized that he had fallen this much in his Power Level. He really _had _been slacking off. He was the strongest person on Earth but his Dad outclassed him by a mile on the same level.

"Dad… wow…" was all Gohan could gasp out.

Goku took a deep breath, "Yes, Gohan. You've been slacking off greatly. You should've been much stronger than this. Now, I'm gonna give you a shocker, son. According to the Grand Kai, Super Saiyan 2 is only the intermediary stage. I had suspected that myself, since whenever I tap into my hidden power to achieve this stage, I feel as if there's still more, locked up inside. I believe I've discovered the final stage of the Saiyan warriors of legend. And this is gonna be my first time trying to ascend to it."

"Stronger than this?! You've gotta be kidding me!!!" Gohan exclaimed so loud that his voice echoed through the Elder Kai's dominion.

Goku crouched down into a horse riding stance, "This is to go even further beyond!_** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHH**_!!!"

The Saiyan screamed his heart out. The power coursing through his veins was incredible. It felt limitless. But he could not contain it and therefore let out screams of concentration just to stop himself from letting the Ki retreat to back to the deepest corners of his mind and body.

His aura had increased, roaring like a dinosaur, it was now almost twice his body's length.

"_It's unreal!" _Gohan thought, _"So much power?! He could easily be the strongest in the whole Universe if he masters this!"_

The Earth started to shake beneath his feet, and he suddenly fell on his butt. The whole place was indeed looking like the Apocalypse had arrived. The ponds and rivers were raging, some even overflowing. The winds had suddenly started howling at unbelievable speeds and the Gohan had to go half-way to Super Saiyan just to keep his butt attached to the ground.

Goku's hair decided to re-style themselves. They fell back and started to grow rapidly, reaching his waist. The whole of his eye socket started glowing in an eerie green light, completely hiding his irises and pupils from view.

The eldest Son seized screaming and started panting. He was almost there! Just a little more push…

"_**HRAAAAAAAARRRRRGH**_!!!" With one last roar, there was a bright flash of light that could be seen throughout the horizon of the Elder Kai's dominion.

As the flash seized, everything from the quakes to the wind stopped abruptly. Son Goku had succeeded.

Gohan's expression was priceless. His eyes looked as if they would fall out any second and his mouth was twitching at unbelievable speeds. His whole form was shaking as if he was just shocked with a gazillion megavolts worth of electricity.

This was unreal. It was completely unlike the previous transformations. The change was much more visible this time. Goku's hair was now seemed to absorb light rather than emit it, being a much darker shade of gold than before, and only one lonely bang framed his face, with the rest of them spiked downwards, reaching his waist. They still seemed to glow, albeit slightly.

His eyes were different as well. They were jade like in the previous transformations, but unlike them, they were not completely jade, but rather had a turquoise slit in the middle.

His muscles, instead of bulging out like in the other two Transformations, tightened around his body this time, becoming more prominent. His eyebrows completely disappeared, and his eyebrow ridge became much more prominent. His skin seemed to glow whitish as well.

But the power… was inconceivable.

"**I** d**i**d **i**t. **I**'**v**e **b**r**o**u**g**h**t** e**v**e**r**y**t**h**i**n**g** o**u**t **o**f **a** S**u**p**e**r **S**a**i**y**a**n," Goku said, noticing that his voice sounded as if two Goku were speaking at the same time, one with a lower-pitched voice and one with a normally-pitched one, "**I**… **a**m **a** _S**u**p**e**r **S**a**i**y**a**n **3**_."

Gohan pissed himself.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

**==Power Levels==**

I changed my mind. -_-""

**Son Gohan**

Base: 8,000,000

Super Saiyan: 400,000,000

Super Saiyan 2: 800,000,000

**Son Goku**

Base: 12,000,000

Super Saiyan: 600,000,000

Super Saiyan 2: 1,200,000,000

Super Saiyan 3: 2,400,000,000

**Prince Vegeta**

Base: 10,000,000  
Super Saiyan: 500,000,000

Super Vegeta (Second Grade): 750,000,000

**Piccolo the Demon Prince**

Original (Freiza Saga): 30,000

Fusion w/ Nail: 1,200,000

Super Namek, Fusion w/ Kami: 240,000,000

Vs. Bojack: 524,000,000

**Bojack**

Base: 800,000,000

**Trunks**

Base: 6,100,000

Super Saiyan: 305,000,000

**Goten:**

Base: 6,000,000

Super Saiyan: 300,000,000

**Krillin**

Base: 3,000,000

**Android 18**

Base: 6,500,000

**Android 17**

Base: 6,500,000


End file.
